1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document view stations in general and particularly to document view stations able to cam documents out of a guideway for ease of viewing.
2. Prior Art
In the past where there was a document transport system comprising a reader that interfaced with an associated document guideway, documents flowing down the guideway that were misread would be rejected and diverted off from the main stream of documents for later off-line correction. This had the obvious disadvantage of temporarily losing those misread documents as to the current batch being processed. As such, the batch minus the misread documents would not accurately reflect the state of its source and thus would distort whatever the batch was updating as a reliable indicia.
Where systems do provide for on-line correction of misread documents without diversion, the misread documents would have to be physically removed from the guideway to view and assess the error. This would generally consist of actual tactile removal of the misread documents in the document guideway thus risking accidental multilation of documents in the process of removal.
Another related problem concerns the tactile reinserting of removed documents in the wrong place relative to the queued document stream in the guideway.
A final problem derives directly from the normal quality variance as to the width of the document guideway or the documents themselves. A device for automatically intervening to remove or reinsert documents in the document stream may apply too weak or too strong a normal pressure to a document being cammed depending on the actual width of the guideway or document.